1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for fixing a component such as a hole IC type current sensor in the case of mounting the component on a circuit substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of using a circuit substrate on which a large component such as a hole IC type current sensor with a plurality of lead wires and a power transistor is mounted, since the component is held by the rigidity of the lead wires soldered on the circuit substrate, problems of unreliable vibration resistance during use and erroneous positioning of the component due to deformation of the lead wires during the manufacture process occur. Also, when inserting the lead wires of the component into a through hole of the circuit substrate, a problem of greatly inhibiting productivity of mounting work occurs since it is difficult to perfectly match the position of lead of the component with the position of the through hole of the circuit substrate.
Therefore, it is necessary to use adhesive resin to fix the component to the circuit substrate in order to overcome the unreliable vibration resistance, and it is necessary to add a position correction step to the manufacture process in order to ensure the position retention. Further, in order to overcome the mismatch between the lead position of the component and the through hole position of the circuit substrate, a component mounting device capable of mounting the component simultaneously with correcting the lead position using a jig, a lead insertion method for inserting a component with a multiple of leads, and so forth have been proposed.
For instance, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, an insertion jig is provided at a mounting position of a circuit substrate on a conveyer so that a lead terminal of the mounting component is inserted into an insertion hole such as a through hole of the circuit substrate via a guide hole of the insertion jig, wherein a direction unit inclined toward the inside of the guide hole is formed around a rim of an opening at the insertion side of the guide hole of the insertion jig, so that the lead terminal is directed to the guide hole from the direction unit even if there is a positional variation in lead terminal which is the mounting component, thereby enabling the lead terminal to be inserted into the insertion hole of the circuit substrate.
Also, according to the technique disclosed in Patent Literature 2, a jig for conveying and mounting a component on a circuit substrate is provided with lead aligning members which sandwiches the lead therebetween to retain the position of the lead, and a slope in the shape of a taper is formed in an opening of a depression which is formed at a predetermined position to retain the lead position, so that when the lead aligning members perform positioning of the lead of the mounting component, the lead slides into the depression owing to the tapered slope to be retained at the position of an insertion hole of the circuit substrate even if there is a variation in lead position.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-09-083199 (page 4 and FIGS. 9 and 10)
Patent Literature 2: Jp-A-05-343898 (page 5 and FIGS. 5 to 8)